Chicken Pox
by KMK25
Summary: Lily gets the chicken pox, who's going to entertain her?


Disclaimer: The wonderful world of Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, much as I'd like it to. It does however belong to JK Rowling and a few other people/companies, I think… who cares really right? The main point is it isn't mine and I know that so bugger off!

A/N: Yet another oneshot from me. Some of you are probably ready to kill me for not updating my other stories, don't worry I'll be updating LBP soon (I hope). I hope you enjoy this story and don't forget to review!

Kristin

When I was little, all I wanted was to have the chicken pox. Weird, I know but it's true. Our neighbor Benny had them when I was three, and he looked so cool covered in spots, or so I thought. When I was five, Petunia got the chicken pox. I tried my hardest to catch them, but my parent's efforts of keeping me away from her worked marvelously. I didn't even get one spot. Of course, now that I'm seventeen, I'd really rather not have those unattractive spots covering my body, but it seems I should've taken the saying, be careful what you wish for to heart, because my childhood dream has come true, I've developed a rather magnificent case of the chicken pox.

I discovered the first spot this morning when I woke up. I was brushing my hair, moving the hair away from the left side of my neck I noticed a red blotch. At first I thought it was a hickey from James, my boyfriend, but he hadn't been anywhere near my neck last night so it couldn't have been. Then, when I was changing into my school uniform, I noticed another batch of spots on my stomach. Suddenly my body felt itchy. I groaned, knowing right away that I had the chicken pox.

I walked briskly downstairs and into the Heads common room where James was waiting for me.

"Hey Lily, I was wondering what was taking you so long…" James started saying.

"I've got to go James! I'm almost positive that I've got the pox and I don't want to contaminate you!"

"But Lily I— " I left before he could finish his sentence.

Madame Pomfrey immediately knew that I had the chicken pox. The red spots seemed to be spreading all over my body and were now quite obvious.

"Lay down on this bed. I'm sorry but I don't have a cure for chicken pox. It's a muggle disease that isn't usually seen in the wizarding world, you'll just have to wait it out I'm afraid dear."

I sighed before climbing into the bed. I didn't feel sick, just really itchy. I began scratching my arm before I felt a sharp slap from Madame Pomfrey's hand.

"Ouch!" I yelped.

"Don't scratch dear, you're not going to want to have scars." Madame Pomfrey informed me as she bustled around looking for creams to relieve my itchy pox.

By lunchtime I was going mad. I had nothing to do and there are only so many times you can count the tiles in the ceiling. My first count I got 346 tiles, but my second count gave me 352 so who knows how many tiles there really are in the ceiling, more importantly who really cares?

It was a slow day in the hospital wing no one came in injured. I was hoping that James would swallow some poison in potions and have to come to the hospital wing so he could keep me company, unfortunately my boyfriend is no Romeo.

"Lily, I'm taking my lunch break now, the house elves will be up with some food for you in a bit. Rest up and make sure not to scratch." Madame Pomfrey instructed.

"Yeah, yeah" I muttered, closing my eyes so tightly that I could see colors. "Stupid chicken pox, stupid hospital wing, stupid boringness, stupid itchy spots!" I mumbled in annoyance.

"You're itchy, poor baby." I heard from the doorway. My eyes snapped open at the familiar voice and I saw James grinning at me.

"James! I thought I told you I've got the ch--" I was cut off by James' lips on my own.

"It's okay Lily, I had the pox too, when I was little." James said as he plopped down next to me on the tiny hospital bed.

"You did? Oh thank Merlin! Do you know how boring it is counting ceiling tiles? Pretty damn boring. I was hoping you'd swallow poison so you'd have to come visit me." I exclaimed.

"You wanted me to swallow poison? I could've died if I did that Lily." James replied. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I didn't want it to be poisonous poison, just you know, a little bit poisonous…" I ended. James grinned and said,

"I'm pretty sure all poison is poison and it's all lethal." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I was bored, I wanted company, that's all I meant, don't take it too seriously". I answered, scratching at an itchy patch on my neck.

"Don't scratch Lily, you don't want to have scars!" James reprimanded, taking my hand and holding it in his own.

"Give me back my hands Potter, I want to scratch!" I snarled.

"Nope, no can do. You'll thank me later." James answered sincerely.

"I highly doubt that." I mumbled, still struggling to get out of James' grasp. "I've always wanted a scar, this is the perfect opportunity, come on James!" I whined.

"No." he answered simply. I watched as he moved his shoulder against his neck.

"What are you doing?"

"My neck is itchy. Can I trust you for one minute so I can scratch it properly?" He asked. I stuck my tongue out at him, he rolled his eyes at me and released me. I tucked my hands under my butt so that it would look like I wasn't scratching while really scratching the pox on my bottom. I watched as James scratched his neck. What I wouldn't give to be able to scratch myself, to feel the relief that comes when an itch is gone… my fantasies were cut short when Madame Pomfrey entered the room.

"Potter!" She spat, "What are you doing here? You've never had the chicken pox!"

"What?" I asked sharply

"What!" James exclaimed.

"You said you had them before!"

"You have the _chicken_ pox!" we said at the same time.

James answered first, "I thought you had the hippogriff pox! I've never had the chicken pox." He looked scared. I noticed him scratch his thigh.

"Mr. Potter, it looks like you've developed a nasty case of the chicken pox." Madame Pomfrey said in exasperation, looking to the cluster of red spots on James' neck. "Into bed, you can have the one next to Lily's."

A few hours later, James and I were still in the hospital wing, both itchy and attempting to take our mind off of our itchy spots.

"I spy with my little eye something… green" James said.

"My eyes. You did that one already!" I answered.

"I did? Sorry I forgot." James replied, not apologetically.

"We really need to find something else to do." I said.

"Agreed." James answered. We were both silent for a minute.

"We could ask each other questions?" James suggested.

"Um okay… what kinds of questions?" I inquired.

"I dunno, how about really personal ones?" He responded.

"Don't we know everything about each other already?" I asked.

"I guess. I was just thinking out loud, I dunno, I'll do anything I'm that bored." James said and I smiled.

"Join the club." After a few minutes I suggested we sleep, and James agreed. I closed my eyes and caught up on some of the sleep I'd been missing out on because of school until I was rudely awoken by the sound of coughing and sneezing. I groggily looked around the room and saw the entire Huffelpuff and Ravenclaw quidditch team soaked from head to foot and sniffling.

"What in Merlin's beard is going on?" Madame Pomfrey demanded? It turns out the two teams were playing a practice quidditch game in the rain and had gotten sick from it. Madame Pomfrey looked around the room after forcing the teams to change into dry clothes.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans, go to the heads common room. I need your beds for these sick students. You can't contaminate each other anymore. Besides, you're both looking restless."

James and I nodded and hurried out of the hospital wing before she could change her mind.

"Score!" James yelped once we were a ways down the corridor. I laughed and nodded.

When we got back to the common room I immediately lay down on the rough red rug covering the floor. I began rubbing my back against the carpet, easing the itch the pox caused.

"Lily?" James questioned tightly.

"Yeah?" I muttered from the floor

"What in the world are you doing writhing around on the floor like that? Are you trying to turn me on?" James winced.

I looked up at him, shocked. "Of course not! I'm trying to find the post productive way to scratch my back!" I explained. James gave me a look that said, "ah, but of course" which means he thinks I'm crazy (I am but he doesn't have to think it…)

"Lily, you know we can't scratch!" James said desperately. I watched as he put entwined his hands so he couldn't scratch.

"Come on James, you know you want to, it'll make you feel amazing." I said to him seductively.

"Lily! Don't do that, you know I can't resist you." James said as he watched me writhing on the floor.

"Just give in James, it'll feel great." I commanded.

James sighed and was on the floor next to Lily, rubbing his back.

"Oh yes! He hissed in complete bliss. "Yes, yes, yes!"

As we were rubbing ourselves against the floor, Sirius Black entered the common room.

"What the!" Sirius greeted us when he saw us. I looked up in embarrassment.

"Itchy chicken pox" James responded.

"Ah…" Sirius answered awkwardly. "I'll just be going then…" and he exited the common room.

I stopped moving and sat up.

"Maybe you were right, maybe this isn't a great idea." I said to James, now feeling completely stupid.

"Yeah, I can't believe I gave into you, peer pressure!" James joked.

"Well you were itchy…" I shrugged.

"We need to think of something that forces us to use our hands and makes us forget about the itchiness." James said.

"Yeah" I agreed. "But what will we d-" My question was cut off by James' lips on my own.

"Well, that's a good idea." I told James.

"Oh yeah, it definitely is." He agreed before kissing me again. We were on the couch, I was on James' lap facing him. His lips felt so good against my own. His hands running up and down my sides felt even better, he was scratching my chicken pox for me. I began scratching his shoulders and chest. Soon we'd stopped kissing completely and were scratching each other all over. It's much more enjoyable when someone else does it for you it was even a little arousing. While we were on top of each other, the Common room door opened again and Remus Lupin entered.

"Am I interupting something?" He asked, because I'm sure from his angle it looked like we were ready to jump each other, which just wasn't true. I think this was the first time that sex wasn't as pleasurable as being scratched for both James and me.

"Chicken Pox" James explained.

"You know, baths with oatmeal in them are supposed to work wonders for itchy skin" Remus told us conversationally.

I looked at James he looked at me.  
"Fancy a bath Lily?"

"Only if you plan to put lot's of oatmeal in it." I responded

"I'll do better than that, I'll even rub anti-itch lotion on you." He answered.

"It's a deal!" I said before grabbing his hand and bringing him into our shared heads bathroom for an itch relief bath, and maybe a little more, if you know what I mean…

The End

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
